


Reckless Magic

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [10]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlan's always thought talking was overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Magic

They've been together for more than twenty-four hours straight, and Harlan's a little surprised that he's not tired of Marcus yet. When he invited Marcus home for the weekend he wasn't really thinking beyond getting the other boy alone where they could take their time, but hanging out with Marcus has been kind of…fun. And okay, that might have something to do with the amount of time they've spent making out on the couch, but they've managed a few conversations in between long, slow kisses and the occasional break for food.

He knows stuff about Marcus he never thought about before, like where his parents live and the fact that Marcus is an only child too. He knows all about the other schools Marcus got himself tossed out of before he got sent to Chandler Academy, and he knows Marcus has been friends with Slayton since his first day on campus. He's still not sure why Van Owen left school right in the middle of their senior year, but he doesn't really care. In fact, he's glad Jon's gone, because he has a feeling if he'd hung around Marcus wouldn't be here right now.

And he likes having Marcus around, likes the way he laughs and the way he kisses like he's afraid every time is going to be the last. He likes the fact that Marcus isn't an idiot, and that he doesn't just go along with whatever Harlan says without question. Sure, he lets Harlan lead when it comes to certain things, and it's obvious he's still a little nervous about making the first move. But that's another thing Harlan kind of likes about him, because he might not know what he's doing, but he's a fast learner.

They've spent most of the day just kissing, but now Marcus is moving harder under him, fingers clenching in Harlan's hair as he trails hot kisses down Marcus' neck. He's not even sure how they ended up in his bed – he vaguely remembers stumbling up the stairs together, but he's not sure whose idea it was or even if anybody ever said it out loud. Not that it matters, because Marcus is hard and thrusting up against him, and when Harlan pulls back to look at him Marcus is flushed and clutching hard at his shoulders to pull him back down.

Harlan shakes out of his grip and rolls over, back pressed against the headboard and grinning at the confusion on the other boy's face. He leans forward to grab Marcus' hand, tugging as he leans back again. "I wanna see you."

It takes a couple seconds, but finally Marcus gets it, and he flushes an even deeper shade of red. But he doesn't put up a fight when Harlan drags him onto his knees, straddling Harlan's lap and his hands are hot on Harlan's shoulders. His fingers clench against Harlan's skin as Harlan reaches for the lube, flipping open the cap with one hand and pouring some on his fingers.

They've only done this once so far, but Marcus is already pushing his knees a little further apart and Harlan's cock twitches at the sight. He ignores it and wraps slick fingers around Marcus' cock, grinning at the other boy's low groan. And he can't even count the number of times he's thought about this, about Marcus on his knees in front of Harlan, mouth open and eyes closed as he thrusts into Harlan's grip.

He's thought about other things too – Marcus sinking onto his cock, face twisted with concentration as he struggles to relax. He's pictured Marcus stroking his cock in time to Harlan's thrusts, jerked off to the image and imagined the wet heat on his stomach was Marcus' instead of his. He's pictured fucking Marcus a dozen different ways, but this one is his favorite, and he's already so hard he's not sure he's going to last long enough to enjoy it.

He lets go of Marcus' cock, his other hand in Marcus' hair to pull him forward, just looking for a second before he presses their lips together. Marcus' mouth opens automatically, tongue pushing past Harlan's teeth and he lets out a low moan when Harlan's hands slide down his back. Harlan thrusts up against the warm weight settled in his lap, moving almost lazily until Marcus moans again and shifts so Harlan's cock is pressed more firmly against his ass.

An invitation, because Marcus still can't ask for what he wants, but Harlan's always thought talking was kind of overrated anyway. The point is that he gets it, gets what Marcus is asking for and lets go of the other boy long enough to pour more lube on his fingers. Marcus pushes up onto his knees automatically, Harlan's fingers sliding inside like they were made for it and it surprises him how much Marcus wants this.

Randall never wanted this all that much – mostly he just went straight for a quick blow job, and Harlan never really cared as long as he got off, but with Marcus everything's different. With Marcus he wants to watch, wants to see each expression and hear each moan, wants to push inside him and feel him fighting to relax and most of all, he wants to hear Marcus lose enough control to beg for more.

He pushes his fingers a little further inside, twisting until Marcus is moaning, eyes squeezed shut and faced flushed and Harlan can tell he's holding back the words. He pulls out, leaning up to catch Marcus' mouth against his own before he pushes back in again, as deep as he can from this angle and it's a little awkward, but it's worth it to pull back and see Marcus fighting for control. And he thinks he could make Marcus come just from this – considers trying, just to see how much control Marcus really has, but all that heat feels good around his fingers and he wants to feel it around his cock again.

Another moan escapes Marcus when Harlan's fingers disappear, Marcus' forehead resting on his shoulder and there's a part of Harlan that wants to stay just like this for as long as possible. Only he's already aching with the need to come, and he knows it won't take long for Marcus to get restless and break the spell. So he reaches for the lube, running a slick hand over his own cock before he grips Marcus' hips and lines them up. And if he didn't know better he'd swear Marcus had done this before this weekend, because he sinks onto Harlan's cock little by little, breathing hard with the effort to relax until finally Harlan's all the way in.

And _now_ Marcus is talking, murmuring words like _Jesus_ and _fuck_ and _Harlan_ over and over as Harlan slowly lifts Marcus up and then pulls him back down. His hands grip Harlan's shoulders hard, fingers pressing into his skin until Harlan's sure he's going to leave marks, but even that feels good so he thrusts up a little harder this time. That gets him a surprised grunt, and Marcus tightens around him, so Harlan waits for him to relax and then does it again.

Together they find a rhythm, Marcus relaxing into the stretch and moving faster until finally Harlan lets go of his hips to grip Marcus' cock. His thumb slides through precome, laughing at the groan Marcus lets out when Harlan teases the slit at the head of his cock. His eyes pop open at the sound of Harlan's laugh, dark and intense and… _wanting_ , and on anybody else it would be a little pathetic. But on Marcus it looks good, and Harlan thrusts up a little harder, angling his hips until he finds the spot that makes Marcus gasp and clench hard around him.

His hand's still wrapped tight around Marcus' cock, moving in time to his thrusts and when Marcus clenches around him a second time Harlan twists his wrist just enough to drag Marcus' orgasm out of him. He shakes with the effort, skin hot and pink under Harlan's hands and he waits until Marcus stops shuddering to let go of his cock. He slides his fingers through the mess on his chest, lifting them to Marcus' mouth and the other boy parts his lips obediently, sucking Harlan's fingers inside.

And he's pretty sure Marcus has never done this before either, but he's definitely thought about it, because his tongue's doing things to Harlan's fingers that make him thrust up even harder and a few breathless seconds later he's gripping Marcus' hip with his free hand and coming. When the last wave of pleasure passes he slumps back against the headboard, breathing hard and fighting to keep his eyes open long enough to slide a hand into Marcus' hair and pull him forward for a kiss. He's still buried inside the other boy, cock twitching almost painfully at the change in position and Marcus moans against his mouth when Harlan slips out of him.

He doesn't remember moving, but when they finally come up for air Marcus is flat on his back and Harlan's sprawled more or less on top of him. And he'll never get tired of this, of the sight of Marcus breathless and flushed, panting and looking everywhere but at Harlan. Not shy so much as unsure, and Harlan can tell Marcus is trying hard not to let on how much he wants this. Only Harlan wants it just as much, and he doesn't hesitate before he leans in, mouth open on Marcus' neck and it's getting harder to find skin he hasn't already marked.

Marcus moans at the sensation and arches against Harlan, blunt fingers digging into his biceps and he's chanting something Harlan can't quite make out. He doesn't let up as he reaches between them, pushing Marcus' legs apart and pressing two fingers inside without any warning. Marcus moans at the sudden stretch, pressing up into it and Harlan's fingers slide easily into slick heat. He feels Marcus' cock twitch against his stomach, half-hard already and Harlan pulls his mouth away from Marcus' neck to kiss his way down the center of the other boy's chest.

When his mouth closes around Marcus' cock the other boy moans, fingers clenched around the sheets on either side of him and Harlan twists his fingers and presses a little further inside. He flattens his tongue against the underside of Marcus' cock, pressing hard along the length until Marcus is begging for more – something, _anything_ to ease the overwhelming pain-pleasure at the base of his groin.

He likes it when Marcus presses up against him, the scents of musk and sex filling his senses as Marcus thrusts into his mouth. Harlan swallows around his length, one hand still pressing inside him and the other guiding his hips until finally Marcus arches up hard and comes for the second time. And even then he doesn't pull his fingers out, working them slowly in and out until Marcus has to beg him to stop. Harlan laughs at that and finally relents, crawling up the prone body under him to press a soft kiss to the corner of Marcus' mouth.

"Jesus."

Marcus' eyes are closed, chest still heaving with the effort to catch his breath, but his voice sounds a little awed and Harlan has a feeling he wasn't expecting any of that. It makes Harlan want to start all over again, to slide back inside Marcus and fuck him even harder this time, but he knows Marcus is already on overload so instead he stretches out on the mattress next to the other boy and pushes himself up on one elbow.

For awhile he just watches – Marcus' chest rising and falling, breath slowly evening out as the color finally starts to fade out of his skin. He watches Marcus' eyelids flutter and thinks he might actually be asleep, but a few seconds later Marcus shifts and lets out a groan that tells Harlan just how sore he's going to be in a few hours. His eyes open and he turns his head far enough to look at Harlan, blushing all over again and Harlan can't help laughing.

"You hungry?" His hand lands on Marcus' chest, moving restlessly like he can't stop touching even for a second. And that's new, but Marcus doesn't seem to mind, so he doesn't pull his hand away.

"I don't think I can move," Marcus admits, voice low and still a little breathless but he's grinning, so Harlan's pretty sure he doesn't mind.

"Nobody said anything about moving, Marcus." Harlan grins when Marcus frowns at him, pushing himself up far enough to press one last kiss to the corner of Marcus' mouth before he climbs off the bed. "Don't go anywhere."

He pulls on a pair of sweatpants before he heads downstairs, the smell of Marcus and sex clinging to his skin and he knows he should take a shower, but he kind of likes the way Marcus smells on him. He has a feeling Marcus will be fast asleep by the time he gets back upstairs – almost hopes he is, because that means Harlan gets to wake him up again.


End file.
